Love Conquers All
by AnimeLover0916
Summary: Takuya has a new boyfriend. How will Kouji feel? What happens when Takuya's boyfriend becomes abusive? Will Kouji be able to save Takuya or will he have to suffer all alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Conquers All **

A Takouji Fanfic

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hey Kouji,"

Kouji looks up from my book and sees Takuya walking towards him.

"Hey Takuya," He said while resuming to read his book.

"Um...Kouji?"

He looked up again wondering why his friend sounded so nervous. After some time went by with neither of them talking Kouji decides to break the silence.

"Takuya?"

Takuya jumped, waking from whatever world he was in.

"Huh? Oh sorry Kouji," Takuya says blushing, "I wanted to tell you something."

Kouji nods his head signaling for his friend to continue.

"Well, I-"

The bell rings before he could finish what he wanted to say.

"Sorry Takuya," Kouji says, "Can it wait until later? I don't want to be late for class."

"Uh..yeah I guess," Takuya says grinning, though it looked forced.

They both walked into the school, towards their first class. Just to let you know, their school isn't a typical, run-of-the-mill school. The teachers call it "a school for the supernaturally gifted." It offers schooling from pre-kindergarten through college levels. As you can tell students who attend possess "supernatural powers" such as invisibility or the ability to levitate.

Takuya and Kouji, along with Kouji's brother Kouichi and their friends Zoe, JP, and Tommy all attend this school, because, as you can guess, they possess "supernatural powers too. Kouji was to power of light while his brother has the power of darkness. Takuya has the power of fire, Zoe the power of air, JP the power of electricity and Tommy the power of ice. All of them are in their first year of college, well, all of them except Tommy and JP. Tommy is only his second year of high school, while JP is in his second year of college.

Takuya and Kouji made it to class right before the last bell rang. Kouji sat down in his seat while Takuya sat in the seat next to him. Class passed by dully for them since the teacher decided to lecture the whole time. Kouji glanced over at Takuya and noticed that his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

_I wonder what he wanted to tell me._

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Before Kouji knew it school was over and it was time to go home. While most kids decided to stay at the dorms near the school, Kouji preferred to have his own place. He had found an apartment not too far from the school and lived there with his twin brother.

Before leaving Kouji decided to look for Takuya and ask him what he wanted to tell him. He spotted him heading towards the doors, unlike Kouji he was fine with living there.

"Takuya," Kouji yelled trying to get his attention. It seemed to work because Takuya turned around.

"Hey," Kouji said when he caught up to him, "What was it that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Oh," he said surprised that Kouji remembered, "Well...I...I'll tell you tomorrow during lunch, okay?"

"Um...okay," Kouji looked down feeling hurt. _Why did he change his mind? Does he not trust me or something?_

Takuya noticed what Kouji was feeling and sighed.

"Kouji," Takuya said pleadingly

"Yeah?" Kouji asked, still not looking up.

Takuya sighed again, "I just want to tell everyone at the same time, okay?"

"That's fine," Kouji lied, finally looking up and faking a smile. "Don't worry. I don't want to make you tell me if you don't want to."

Takuya seemed to believe him because he hugged him, making Kouji blush.

"Thanks Kouji, he says while still hugging him, "You're a great friend."

_I wish I was more to you than a friend._ Kouji thought enjoying Takuya's warmth.

"Well I gotta go," Kouji says so Takuya will let him go. "I'll see you tomorrow Takuya."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kouji."

The waved good-bye to each other and went their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Conquers All**

A Takouji Fanfic

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Takuya walks into his dorm silently, trying not to wake up his roommate.

"Hey," Takuya jumps not expecting his roommate to still be awake.

"Oh…hey Mercurius."

"So, did you tell them?"

Takuya sighs. _Why did he have to ask tha_t? "No, not yet."

"Well why not?" Mercurius asks obviously unhappy about this, "Are you trying to keep us a secret? Are you ashamed of our relationship?"

"Of course not," Takuya gasps, "Why would you even ask that? I just—"

"Just what?! There's no reason for you not to have told them already!"

"Mercurius please calm down," Takuya pleads seeing that his roommate was getting really upset.

"No I will not calm down! You promised me you were gonna tell them!"

"And I am…just not today."

"Then when?!"

"Tomorrow..." Takuya says, head down, his bangs covering his face.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I sure."

Mercurius sighs, seeing that Takuya was now upset. "I'm sorry," he apologizes hugging his roommate, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

Takuya tenses up from his touch, but loosens up feeling the warmth from his roommate's body.

"It's okay," Takuya replies, "You have a right to be mad about it."

"I'm not mad. I just feel like you're hiding me from your friends."

"I'm not, I just don't know how to tell them."

"I understand…how about we both tell them tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan," Takuya says smiling up at Mercurius. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mercurius leans down and gives Takuya a quick kiss on the lips. Well, how bout we go to bed. I bet you're exhausted.

"Well, to tell you the truth…not really."

"Ok, but you still need to go to bed."

"Oh, alright." Takuya says pouting. He grabs his pajamas from his drawer and walks into the bathroom to change.

When he finished he gets into his bed.

"Good night Mercurius." His roommate doesn't answer. _He must already be asleep. _Sighing he lays down and drifts of to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this one's short. I wanted to submit something for you guys to read. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can.


End file.
